We have been involved in the processing of soluble elastin into insoluble fibers, and it became important to produce antibodies to such materials. After accomplishing this and purifying the antibody by a unique affinity system using insoluble elastin, we attempted to characterize the accumulation of elastin fibers with the indirect gold-antibody technique. Dr. Brody and Mr. Vaccaro were working on such techniques using whole lung tissue and antibodies to other proteins such as lysyl oxidase which they obtained from Dr. Kagan. We wanted to learn the procedure from them and we planned experiments in which our antibodies would be used in their experiments and we would have access to their methods. All groups had input into the protocols. We now have worked out our procedures in cell culture and have submitted two publications on the subject. It could not have been accomplished without this free interaction among the investigators. We have planned new experiments in which all three groups will eventually interact. The projects are relevant to the mechanisms of lung development and the pathogenesis of emphysema. Similarly, those studies outlined on cadmium injury by Dr. Snider and myself were carefully planned with the aid and encouragement of Dr. Kagan. Dr. Snider contributed the animal model studies, and we did the biochemical studies. The data suggest a new model of connective tissue injury is possible. If true, several other participants in the program will begin to participate in the project. Drs. Center, Bernardo and Beer have started a project with Dr. Kagan on the chemotactic nature of elastin peptides. Our group has joined the project, since we are going to study the physiologic degradation of elastin in smooth muscle cells. Are peptides derived from this system alone chemotactic? These are three examples of how we interact with one another. There are others, but these are the important ones.